The present invention relates to an improved belt holding device for holding a belt such as a slacks or pants suspender belt, a book binding belt, etc. in diagonal or crossed manner.
According to the prior art, a typical construction of this type of belt holding device has hitherto been generally used such that there are provided three independently formed openings or slits for threading a suspending belt therethrough defined in the peripheral portion of a web of isosceles triangle shape made of a piece of such material as a metal plate.
In the conventional construction of such type of belt holding device, there are usually equipped with a manually detouchable fixture or clip on a free end of each of such suspender belt in order to securely connect the belt end to a waist rim part of a pair of slacks or pants. Therefore, with such construction of the conventional belt holding device, when fabricating a strip of belt to the holding device, it was essential to once remove the belt-end fixture from the belt prior to such fabrication job, to thread the belt through the belt holding device, and then to have the fixture fixed on the belt again. As a consequence, in such fabrication work, it would inevitably be a troublesome job to set the belt-end fixture with each leg of the belt being held in a crossed or diagonal relationship with each other through the belt holding device, and also it would be a nerve-taking job to have a long stretch of belt threaded through the openings or slits of the belt holding device. Moreover, there is a possibility that either side or face of the belt would be damaged by frictional effect as rendered while being threaded through the belt holding device openings by the edge portions thereof.